


A Second First Reunion

by DuskyDancing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Episode Luna, Kissing, Reunions, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyDancing/pseuds/DuskyDancing
Summary: Noctis is given a second chance to make things right, but first there's one person he wants to see more than anything. Written for the prompt, "A Kiss in Relief" on tumblr.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 27





	A Second First Reunion

Waking up in the middle of the night was hard enough, but waking up ten years in the past was a whole other experience. Noctis shot up in his bed, ignoring the pounding in his skull and the sweat covering his body. The thoughts racing through his mind shouted louder than any pain his nerves were trying to alert him to.

_Where am I?_

Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, a quick glance around told him he was in the high-end suite of the Leville Hotel in Altissia. It wasn't flooded and ruined, which meant he'd made it before the Leviathan ceremony.

Umbra nudged his leg from the side of the bed, reassuring him further.

_It worked._

_I made it back._

But did he remember everything?

"Noctis?" Ignis' familiar voice spoke softly from another bed. "Are you alright?"

Noctis sat up further, and his friend followed. The sight of Ignis nearly sent the prince into a flurry of tears already.

"Ignis," Noctis choked, "your eyes."

Ignis sighed, "Must you make fun of my glasses at every opportunity? I don't look _that_ strange without them."

"No, you-" Noctis stopped himself. There was too much going through his head to articulate any important details. "Nevermind."

All he knew was that it had worked. He'd travelled back in time with Umbra. He quickly scanned his memories from the future, like they were a dream that would slip away within seconds of waking up.

_I became the last King of Lucis._

_I had to defeat Ardyn and end the Starscourge at a great cost, but it could've gone differently._

_I can make up for the sins of my forefather, Somnus._

_I can prevent Ignis from going blind for me._

_I can prevent Luna from-_

"Luna!" he shot onto his feet. If the room hadn't been awake before, it was now.

Prompto startled out of bed and landed on the floor. Gladio was up on his feet in an instant, weapon drawn out of instinct.

Noctis ignored all of their following grumbles and questions. Without a single word, he made his way over to the room's balcony. From there, the Secretary's estate was clearly visible in the night air.

If he had truly travelled back in time, then the Empire was keeping her there under watch, and he wanted nothing more than to see for himself if she'd gone back too. He had Umbra, she had Pryna, and she'd wanted to take this second chance with him. He just prayed that it had worked for them both.

Deciding to ask for forgiveness from his friends rather than permission, he summoned the Engine Blade and threw it to the nearest street lamp. He blinked into a streak of blue, and a moment later, he was dangling from the very same lamp. Umbra already sat on the cobble street a few feet away, waiting for him.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, he ran.

He made his way down the dark, empty street. His body felt lighter than he remembered, less strong but also much less broken. He couldn't remember how to get to the estate, or where Luna was even being kept, but she was finally within reach again. That alone was enough to drive him forward.

Down the street, he thought he spotted a stray dog. That was, until she emerged under a street lamp, and Pryna's white fur reflected off of the glowing amber light.

 _She did it_ , he thought.

Before he could order his legs to move faster towards Umbra's companion, however, a heavenly voice called out to him amidst the sleeping city.

"Noctis?"

It was _her voice_ , and Noctis' heart nearly leapt out of his chest. Suddenly, the waterfronts and buildings were flying by him twice as quickly.

"Luna!" he answered in the direction of Pryna.

"Noctis?!" She called back more desperately.

Around the same corner that her dog had run from, she appeared, and their eyes met not a moment later. Her hair was down, and she was dressed in nothing but a tattered sleeping gown. But none of that mattered as the distance between them vanished. He could do nothing but wrap himself around her as tightly as possible and lift her into the air. He cherished every sensation under his hands, memorized the feeling of her own touch all over him, and buried his face into her undone golden hair.

His younger self had missed out on all of this, and he suddenly despised the man for not running to her the moment he'd seen her speaking at the podium.

After a moment, he willed himself to pull back and take in her face. She was just as beautiful as when he'd last seen her.

Relief flooded over him as the realization hit that she was truly here, neither as a ghost nor returned under the strings of The Draconian. He touched her face and combed his fingers through her hair, ignoring the tears and tangles as he leaned in to kiss her. They technically weren't married yet, but he didn't care. He cherished their second first kiss all the same. She pulled him closer and kissed him just as deeply until he knew she was drowning just as much in relief.

Gone were the awkward betrothed nobles separated for too much of their lives, replaced by two fate-twisted lovers who knew the truth and were determined to change destiny.

A joyous giggle escaped from her lips while she kissed him. He pulled back and smiled, before realizing they'd yet to share any words besides their own names.

He planted a kiss on her forehead and asked, "What's so funny, my wife?"

She laughed again and glanced up to meet his eyes. She peppered her own kisses along his cheek, down to his jaw then all the way to his ear. "I was just thinking, husband, about how I missed the tickle of your beard."

He laughed. "Lucky for you, it should only take ten years or so to grow back in." He leaned back to take her in again, but couldn't bring himself to be away from her warmth for long. "We made it."

"We did," she muttered into his shirt. "Feels strange to be back so far."

"Hey," he pushed away again, "how'd you get out here? Aren't you supposed to be under watch?"

She giggled lightly. "I may have jumped out a window."

Noctis' jaw hung open for a moment. For him, jumping out of a window was as easy as throwing his sword at the right place. For her, she actually had to land on her feet, and he highly doubted they were keeping her in a ground floor room.

She sensed his shock. "Worry not, the hedges broke my fall," she said as she stroked his cheek. That explained her ruined nightwear. "I just needed to see you."

He hummed under her touch. "I can't blame you there."

The swift footsteps of his brothers approached, then abruptly stopped as soon as they realized what was happening. They probably had many questions. Questions which Noctis would be more than happy to answer fully and truthfully. They could change fate, save lives, prevent a ten-year scourge, and maybe even find Ardyn and convince him to change his plan.

They could do this.

But right now, they just wanted each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I don't know about you, but after reading the proposed story of Luna and Noctis's cancelled DLCs, I couldn't help but feel like we missed out on a great alternate ending to the game. Alas, it shall never be playable, but the concept art and inspiration are there all the same:) In the original game, the player has the chance to travel back to Altissia with Umbra after the timeskip, and I couldn't help but imagine how Noctis and Luna would react to being given a second chance to change Fate.


End file.
